Two Hearts Divided By Three
by breathbookslove
Summary: The Scott Brothers were unattainable not wanting or looking for a commitment. In the prime of their lives all they cared about was living in the moment. But that wouldn't stop Haley James, Brooke Davis, and Peyton Sawyer. From shaking up their world. Causing them to question everything they knew about life and each other. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**3 Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Two**

 **Chapter 1**

The sun rose slowly over the small town of Tree Hill North Carolina.

Everyone was just waking up getting ready to face what this new day had to offer. Couples in love. Families with growing kids and moody, testing the limit teenagers. Or maybe it was simply just you. Trying to figure out what your next step would be.

For the Scott Brothers, their days weren't started until they finished their game at the River court. It was less about winning or losing and more about how they bonded with each other and cleared their minds. In the Scott family, there was always something buried beneath the surface. A secret that had yet to be revealed. Or a lie that shook the very foundation of what it was built on.

Especially when it involved the women in their lives. None of it simple or easy if anything any real attachment made the reality of their situation that much clearer and was when they realized the truth. Which was the strongest relationship. And tie they had was to each other. The damage done by their father.

Dan's complete dismissal of his role as Lucas's father and his lack of involvement in his upbringing. Pairing that with Dan's want to live his failed basketball dreams through Nathan. Only proves that his existence in either of their lives brings nothing but drama and pain to the both of them.

Which is exactly why he isn't a part of it. Neither Scott brother has seen or spoken to Dan in a handful of years now. And that is one of the few good decisions they've made in their lives in recent years.

When it comes to their careers they were complete success stories. Nathan sought after by countless teams and Lucas's books made it number one on every list. Money not an issue they lived an extremely comfortable lifestyle and for being in their early twenties life was being lived the way they had always envisioned.

Having access to any celebrity party they wanted. Having the influence and power that they worked years to achieve. Vacationing in any part of the world they choose. So, their reality couldn't be any better.

No commitments. No limits. They savored every second. The walls in their home littered with photos and cases in their living room full of souvenirs. They had their unbreakable relationships with their other mothers. The unconditional loyalty and support of each other. A long life to look forward too. Love wasn't something they craved or needed.

…


	2. Chapter 2

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 2**

Even with their status and wealth. They had a place to consider home where they gathered with their mothers to celebrate holidays, birthdays, or simply have dinner together. Both men made sure that their mothers never needed or wanted for anything. Karen and Deb both worked it was something they did simply because it was what they loved to do and it gave them fulfillment even though over the years they had heard from multiple people that if it was them. They would never do anything and use the free time to travel and shop. Deb and Karen always shook their heads in laughter at the thought of simply profiting off their son's success. Each woman wanted to be known for much more than that.

Karen ran Karen's café. She was the owner and extremely involved in every aspect of it. The dealing with customers, the cooking, and anything else. It was a form of therapy for her. Being able to pour herself into a job that brought happiness and joy to other people. As for Deb, she ran her own business too. Given her history of addiction she was able to turn her story of finding sobriety and rebuilding her life into something much larger than herself.

She was the owner and manager of Unsilenced Voices. A place that she had created which helped women who were freshly out of treatment centers put their lives back together. Which meant counseling for themselves, their families, and help finding a career, most importantly it was aiding women to find the strength and giving them the tools they needed to forgive themselves and help their families see the new people their mothers and family members had become. Deb loved it all and looked forward to going into work as much as possible.

The women were much more to each other than two people who shared children with the same man. They were best friends. And had made it a point to raise their boys together. Which is one of the things their proudest of the bond their sons have with each other means more to them than anything else. Given the fact that they were only children themselves they've seen through their boys the importance of the sibling relationship and made sure to tell them that nothing should ever come between it. They are all each other had and that should be cherished for all it was worth. Which was everything.

"You definitely won that game Nate." "My game has been off lately and I can't really figure out why that is." Lucas said. Looking over at his brother. As he sat down. Drinking water from the bottle he had bought with him.

Nathan sat next to him. Putting the basketball down. Finishing the last of his water before he spoke. "You've been so busy working on that new book of yours you don't practice much." "Flying from here to New York meeting with that editor all the time." "It's no wonder you can't focus." "You need to take a break from that and relax it'll get done eventually." Nathan said. Looking to him.

Lucas laughed shaking his head. "Unlike you little brother my life doesn't revolve around this court." "I have deadlines to make." "I'll leave the making points on the scoreboard to you." Lucas said. Smiling at him.

"You do that and I'll let you keep changing lives with those books of yours. You really know how to affect people and bring them along with you in the stories." Nathan said. Smiling back at him.

"It's talk like that makes a big ego you know." Lucas said. Looking to him.

"Can't I be proud of my big brother.?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, and I'm even prouder you." "Leading scorer." "We used to dream about making it into the NBA and look at you now untouchable." "I've been your biggest supporter since then and nothing will change that. I haven't missed a game since you started." "You know that I'm out there cheering you on." "You make the Scott name a legacy." Lucas said. Looking back at him.

"Enough of this now let's go get some breakfast." "I'll buy this time." "You get it next time." Nathan said. As he handed his brother the ball.

"Sounds good to me and I'll drive us there." Lucas said.

The brothers walked off the court. Getting into Lucas's car.

Driving onto the road. Nathan played with the radio until he found a song he liked. Lucas turned to him. And turned to him.

"What's with that look.?" Nathan asked.

"As many times, as you've listened to the songs from Haley James's albums." "You should arrange a meet and greet and tell her what a dedicated fan you are 'I'm sure she would love that." Lucas said.

"Shut up." "You're driving so I get to hear the music I want." Nathan said. Turning up the volume. The song and lyrics filling the car.

…

 **Author's Note: Thank you for the positive feedback. Let me know what you think of this chapter.?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Days later**

I haven't done a meet and greet in the longest time. Ever since my albums became a hit that is all anyone asks about anymore when they see me. My life completely changed in a matter of chance encounters and somehow getting in contact with the right people. Along with my raw talent.

Hopefully this fan isn't one those crazy super fans. Because I left my pepper spray back in my hotel room and there is no way I can get there right now.

At last I'm out of those fancy clothes. A simple sundress and sandals is much more my style. But what can you do when you have an image to protect and fans who worship every word you sing. Keeping up appearances is a part of the job. My life has made it so the rumors and scandal are what keep the paparazzi trailing my every move and wanting to know details about my personal life which is no one's business by my own. Looking down at my phone. I wonder when this fan is going to get here. Because once this is over I'm getting into my car and heading straight home. Haley got off her couch and started walking towards the door. Hearing knocking. She took a breath. And smiled.

"Come in." She said. Watching the door to the room opened slowly.

Taken aback at the person on the other side of the door. Expecting a teenage girl, young kid, she was surprised to see that she knew exactly who this was.

"Hi Haley James." "I'm." Nathan began to say. Before he got cut off.

"You're Nathan Scott." "This has got to be some kind of joke." "Where's the camera.?" Haley asked. Looking around.

"No Joke here." "I arranged this meeting with you because I'm a big of your music and your story." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Closing the door behind him. "Here these are for you." Nathan said. Handing her the bouquet of flowers.

"That is part of why I was late I wanted to make sure you had something to remember this day by." "And I got these for you I know you love these things." Nathan said. Smiling at her. While he handed her the decorated bag. Watching her react to his gifts.

Taking a closer look at the flowers. Haley noticed that they were sunflowers. Bringing them closer to her. She smelled them. Feeling tears well up in her eyes. Before walking over to the table and placing them down carefully.

Then going into the bag, he had given her. Pulling out a box of her favorite chocolate desserts. She smiled. Looking up at him.

"You really are a fan." "I appreciate all of this." "I apologize for acting that way before." "So, do you have any questions for me.?" "And would you like a picture.?" Haley asked. Looking in his direction.

"I am have been for years." "It's alright I can be on the defensive too." "When you're in this industry you never know if people really care and are looking out for you or are they just trying to get famous and get money out of you." "It is exactly why I keep my entourage with people I've grown up with." "And my brother of course." "Now for my questions what do you see yourself doing in ten years outside of making music.?" Nathan asked curious.

Haley began to walk back to her couch. Nathan stayed where he was unsure of whether or not he should follow her.

That is until he heard her call his name. "If you want to stand there you can keep doing that." "Personally, for me I like to be comfortable." "Which means this couch." "Feel free to join me." Haley said to him.

Nathan did like she suggested and sat next to him.

"I like LA it's full of opportunity and I've enjoyed my time here." "But when I picture myself settling down I see that in Tree Hill NC." "I grew up there." "I can imagine still doing music on the side." "While I do a different career all together that would give me time to spend with my family." "A husband, some kids, living in a house that had plenty of rooms, full of color, and a fenced backyard." "With a pool and room to have cookouts and look up at the stairs at night." "A love that could last a lifetime like my parents had." Haley said. Smiling as she looked away then back at him.

"What about you Nathan.?" "Where do you see yourself in ten years." She asked. Gazing over at him.

Nathan looked back at her. And began to speak.

"I've never really thought about my future outside of basketball." "But if I gave any real thought to it the first thing I would want is to find love, and get married build that solid foundation with my soulmate." "Maybe travel for some time see the world." "The places I haven't seen." "Then have kids a couple of them." "And be there every day for any milestone and to support them with everything they do." "There is a lot that you don't remember growing up things that do stick out are who loves you and who you love." "Whether your parents are in your pictures and stories or if they aren't." "Memories and moments matter." "Especially the people that are living in and experiencing them." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

Haley's eyes never left his. She put her hand on his face. Not being able to stop herself. The emotion and connection she felt. Leaning over kissing him. As she began to pull away. He bought her closer to him. Kissing her back. The beating of their hearts was all either of them could hear.

At the opening of the front door. They separated from each other.

Trying to catch their breaths. Haley fixed her hair and smoothed down her dress. Taking a breath as she went to answer the door.

"Ms. James the meet and greet hour is over." One of the people on her team said. Looking up at Haley.

"Thank you for notifying me but I have this under control." "You have a nice night." Haley said. Smiling waving goodbye.

Watching as the person went back down the hallway. Once they were out of sight. Haley went back inside and closed the door.

Looking back up at Nathan. "Talking with you felt so good." "That kiss was something I'm still trying to find words to describe." "We can keep this night going at my house if you want." Haley suggested. Leaning over kissing him again.

"I want this." "You." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his.

"Then come home with me." Haley said to him.

…

 **Author's Note: I'm loving this story so much already. Thank you so much for your feedback. I read and take into your account your reviews. Let me know your thoughts on this chapter. Next up what exactly happened between Nathan and Haley at her house. And Lucas has an unexpected meeting. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 4**

Nathan walked through the front door of his home. Closing it behind him. Looking around the room. Before turned walking through the hallway. Then straight into his bedroom. Closing the door slowly. He went over and sat on his bed. A smile coming across his face. At the sight of the picture he had of himself and Haley. She was nothing like he had imagined she would be. Any idea of her he was expecting was nothing like the real person. Her house was much more normal than he had envisioned. Given the money and status she now had attached to her name.

Last night was the first time he had ever spent the night at a woman's house and all they did was talk until the sun began to rise. They had breakfast outside. Looking out at the view from her backyard. She had a big family. And was the youngest child they had. Her parents both worked extremely hard to provide a life for their kids. Which in the end paid off greatly. Her talent was discovered at a young age and with the support of her parents and the guidance and reassurance of her siblings she had moved to LA at 18. Now in her early twenties. Her parents lived and worked in Tree Hill. As for the siblings, they were scattered all over the world. The siblings she was closest to were her sisters Taylor, Quinn, and her brother Jackson, who they called JJ. I told her about my mom, and the other woman who raised me who I call momma. And I told her about me and Lucas. How we grew up and how close we are.

She told me about how her mom taught her how to cook and how her dad taught her about music. That some of her earliest memories. Were dancing around in her living room with her siblings. While her dad played the guitar or his piano. We talked about her fear of clowns and my fear of failure. Her love of macaroni and cheese. It was one of the longest and most informative nights of my life. We ate breakfast together. And she took my phone and put her number in it. Titling, it. HJ. For Haley James. I took her phone and put my number in. Putting it under NS. Handing it back to her. She smiled up at me.

I took her in my arms. Kissing her. Breaking the kiss minutes later.

"Do you treat all your guests this good or am I the exception.?" I ask her. Looking into her eyes.

She looks back at me. Putting her hand on my face. "You are beyond what I ever expected." "But you don't do relationships and that's alright." "We had a memorable night and that's all this will ever be." "If that somehow changes at some point let me know." "If not, we can simply be friends." "Call me sometime soon okay." She said. Before I left her house.

So here I am. With her number in my phone. And memories of last night swirling in my head. That was true I dated. None of it ever amounted to anything of substance. Which was how I liked it. But now I wasn't sure if I could keep this up. Never letting anyone in. Was lonelier than I realized.

A smile coming to my face. As I read Luke's newest text.

 _How was the meet and greet.? Was she everything you thought she would be.?_ _Was it a dream made reality or a complete let down.?_

…

I looked around the office. My editor had sent me a copy of this story proof. This new author wanted me to read and give my thoughts on. Honestly, I already have enough on my plate with my own books and deadlines. I don't understand why she would add this on. But I read it. And have my thoughts.

The door opens and I look up. Hearing the sound of heels hitting the floor. This woman with Dark hair and brown eyes. Wearing this dark green dress. And black heels. With a bright smile on her face.

Walking up to where I was. I got up and introduced myself.

"I'm Lucas Scott." "Nice to meet you Ms. Davis." I said. Looking into her eyes. Extending my hand to her.

"Nice to meet you Lucas Scott." "And call me Brooke." "Hearing Ms. Davis reminds me of my mother and we share a last name that is all." Brooke said. Looking up at him.

"So, she's the villain in the story." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Trust me it goes beyond those pages." "I've barely slept I'm so excited to hear what you think." Brooke said. Smiling at him.

"Take a seat and we can discuss it." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

Brooke sat down across from him. The door closing behind her.

"I loved it it's rare that stories affect me like this one did." "Aside from my own." "I think you are just what the literary world has been missing." "Let me know if you would ever want to write a story together." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

"Thank you for taking a chance on me and this story." "Having your faith and belief in my writing when it's only going to be my first book means so much." Brooke said. Looking back at him.

"I know what it means to be the person people think aren't going to amount to anything I have no doubt you are going to prove everyone wrong and I would be honored to be a part of that." Lucas said. Looking into her eyes.

Giving her his card. "For business and any questions, you may have." I told her. Taking notice of the smile coming across her face.

"We'll see each other sooner rather than later." Brooke said. Putting the card away. As she left the office.

"Goodbye Brooke." Lucas said. Watching her leave out the door.

Glancing down at his phone. Reading the text back from Nathan.

 _It was life changing._ Next, he sent me a picture of them together.

…

 **Author's Note: As so it begins. Let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 5**

"Our boys are home!" Deb said. Walking over to Lucas. Wrapping him in a hug then hugging Nathan. "We have missed you so much." Deb said. Pulling apart from Nathan. As she looked up at them.

"Mom it's only been a few days since we've visited here." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

"Any time away from either of you takes a toll on me and momma." Deb said. Looking back at him.

"Come sit down and relax tell us everything that's been going on." Karen said. As she came into the room. Hugging them both. Before she went into the living room.

"While we're catching up we can all try these new cookies." "If everyone likes them they will be in the café very soon." Karen said. Placing down the plate. Then taking a seat on the couch. Putting one of the pillows in her lap.

Everyone else joining her. Sitting down in various chairs around the room.

"Alright who wants to go first.?" Deb asked. Looking at Lucas then Nathan.

"Nathan finally met Haley James at this meet and greet the other day." "And he has not been same since then." Lucas said. Smiling over at him.

"That is not true." "Did you Luke tell you about meeting Brooke.?" Nate asked. Looking to his brother.

"Aww baby you had biggest crush on her remember Karen.?" "None of us could listen to any other music accept for the newest Haley James albums for weeks on end." Deb said. Karen nodding her head in response. "We're really happy that you got to meet her." "How did it go.?" Deb asked. Looking to her son.

"And who is Brooke Luke.?" Karen asked. Looking to him.

…

"Someone is in a good mood." "Usually getting you to come out and have fun with me is like pulling teeth." "Tell me all about the guy." Rachel said. Turning to her longtime friend. Haley James.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Haley said. Grabbing and drinking the other glass that was in front of her.

"You are full of it." "That smile has been stuck on your face ever since you had that fan event the other day." "And how do I know it's a guy because one I know you and two the last time you were like this was when you were with Chris and we both know how that ended." "It is nice to see that happiness back." "Third I have to google him." "You know I watch way too much ID channel." Rachel said. Smiling at her.

"Rach relax Nathan is nothing to worry about." "He's unlike any guy I've ever met and that's saying a lot." "I tend to attract nothing decent." "This is something completely different." Haley said. Looking back at her.

"Oh my god!" "Your fan was Nathan Scott!" Rachel said loudly. Her eyes wide. Looking up at Haley.

"Yes, Rachel and could you say that any louder." Haley said. Shaking her head at her.

"Out of any guy it could have been." "It was one of those Scotts." "You know that they don't commit to anyone or anything." "You need to save yourself the heartache and cut off all contact now." Rachel said. Looking up at her.

"I will do no such thing." "He is not what you think." "We connected I can't explain it we don't share the same story but it's deeper than that we get each other." Haley said.

"I'm sure that's not the kind of connection he was looking forward too." "I just want you to be careful okay it took me, and your sisters, and JJ months to get you back together after your break up with Chris happened." "I just don't want you to get hurt again." Rachel said.

"I love you but I can take care of myself." "Plus, we're not officially dating or anything yet." "I want to get to know him better and see where things go." "I'll keep you posted on things." "He's worth waiting for." Haley said. Looking to her friend.

"If you say so Hales just reminder if he hurts you JJ will kick his ass." "We both know how protective he is over you." Rachel said in response.

"I know and I love him and my sisters for it." "But I'm an adult this is my choice and if you can't support me than just keep your thoughts out of it okay.?" Haley asked. Looking up at her.

"Of course, I'm on your side we all are." "Now I know you have a picture of him and you on that phone let me see it." Rachel said. Smiling.

"Look." Haley said. Happily. Lifting up the picture.

"Well at least we know one thing." "Your kids will be beautiful and the wedding pictures will sell for big money." Rachel said. Laughing.

"You would like him." "His life hasn't been as clean and perfect as you think." Haley said. Smiling as she looked down at the picture.

….

"We would love to meet Haley and Brooke." "We want both of you to be happy and completely trust your judgement and know the good men we raised." "So as always follow your heart and trust your instincts." Karen said. Looking to the both of them.

"Most importantly we love you both more than anything in the world." "Never forget that." Deb said. Hugging them tightly.

"We love you both too." Lucas and Nathan said in unison.

…

"Since I spent some time in your world." "Would you like to spend some time in mine and come to Tree Hill.?" Nathan asked. Into the phone.

"I would really like that." Haley said. Smiling into phone.

"Great I'll meet you at the airport." Nathan said to her.

"How will we recognize each other.?" Haley asked jokingly.

Nathan smiled into the phone. As he responded.

"You bring the sun and I'll bring the lyrics." Nathan said.

Days Later

After multiple outfit changes. Along with his freshly charged phone and words of encouragement from his moms. And being in constant contact with his brother Lucas. Nathan was on his way to the airport. Not until a few hours later did he arrive. Going through the doors. Walking through the airport. Reaching the waiting area. Minutes after Haley was standing in front of him.

Her smile wide as she took his hand. "I missed you." She said. Looking into his eyes. The ongoing commotion surrounding the two was unaware to them. Once they're eyes locked on each other.

"I missed you too." "Welcome back to Tree Hill." Nathan said. Smiling back at her. Leaning over kissing her. Eventually the two separated.

As they began to walk out of the airport. Hand and hand.

…

"If I knew the guys were this sexy I would have come to this town a lot sooner." The woman said. Her voice and statement. Causing Lucas to turn around.

"And who are you.?" Lucas asked. Looking up at her.

"Peyton Sawyer." She said. Smiling up at him.

"I'm Lucas Scott." "Welcome to Tree Hill." "Let me know if you want me to show you around." Lucas said. Smiling back at her.

…

 **Author's Note: Reunions, first meetings, let me know your thoughts. Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 6**

Lucas looked through his missed calls. A smile coming to his face at the name he read. As he redialed the number. Putting the phone to his ear.

Hearing the voice at the other end of the line. "Hey Lucas, was I interrupting you.?" "I had called because you said it was fine to if I had questions and I was just rereading your notes that you made on my draft." "And you said I needed to be more open with the details of what was going on at that time." Brooke said to him.

"Yea once I got to those chapters I could sense a shift in your words and the direction of the story changed." "It was like you shut down." "Writers need to be honest with the stories they tell." "Without it the readers won't be able to connect with the characters and the story as a whole." "Which could make them lose interest and not want to finish it." "Which would be a waste because this story you have put together is worth the entire world knowing about." Lucas said.

Brooke took a breath. Taking in his words. "There is truth to everything you said." "Would it be possible to meet up so I could explain.?" Brooke asked him.

"Sure, I have some free time I'm here to support you through this entire process." Lucas said back to her. As he listened and wrote down her address.

…

"Does it feel weird being back.?" "The last time you were here your life was so much different." "Do you ever miss that just being Haley James without the world knowing or caring about what you do or who you're with.?" Nathan asked her.

Haley smiled. Looking back at him. "No, it feels normal even with all the changes I've been through this neighborhood is full of memories." "And when I visit my parents I'm brought back right down to reality." "They treat me no differently than they ever did." "Which is something I love knowing when it does get to be too much for me I can return to where it all started and remember who I really am." "I'm so grateful for that." "What about you.?" "You've been a part of this life for years now." "Do you ever miss your life before the fame.?" Haley asked. Looking into his eyes.

Nathan looked back at her. And started to speak. "Sometimes there are moments when I miss being able to have moments to myself without everyone voicing their options and their dislike or their over involvement." "It feels like there are always eyes watching waiting for things to fall apart." Nathan said.

Haley looked back at him. Taking her hand in is. Her eyes locked on his.

"From what I see your doing incredible and seeing the pride in your moms' eyes when they talk about you." "The fact that you and your brother are practically the same person so close you could read each other's minds." "You're such a good person." "It drives me to do and be more especially when it comes to my own family to be around more and just make it count and spend much more time here." "When I moved to LA I wanted to break free from what I thought was keeping me back." "When the truth was this place and these people are my entire world." "Picturing the rest of my life starts here the rest of it is still undecided but I want you to be a part of it with me." Haley said to him.

"I got carried away we can forget that part or the entire thing I'm asking too much you are who you are and I don't intend on changing you I accept you for exactly the person you are." "We're to be continued." Haley said. Looking to him.

Nathan put his hand on her face. So, their eyes were locked. "I care about you. I can't act as if this never happened I've never felt the way you make me feel and I know that I never will again." "But I don't want to hurt you." "That would destroy me." "I want to be with you." "I don't know how to be someone's boyfriend all I've ever done is keep people at arm's length because I didn't want to get hurt." "You changed everything and I want to try." Nathan said to her.

He wiped away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Okay we're in this together." "You have me and I have you." Haley said to him.

Leaning over he kissed her. The two pulling apart minutes later.

He looked into her eyes. Seeing something he had never known. Hope.

…


	7. Chapter 7

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By Three**

 **Chapter 7**

Lucas looked up at the house. As he walked up to it. Brooke smiled at the sight of him. Once he was up the stairs. She looked up into his eyes and started to speak.

"I really appreciate you coming out here to meet with me." Brooke said. Opening the front door of her home.

"It's not a problem Brooke." "There seemed to be much more to the story than I realized and I'm intrigued to learn more about what that is." Lucas said to her.

"We can talk about it inside." Brooke said. Walking into her home.

Lucas following behind her. Brooke closing and locking the front door after him. Before she began walking from the entry way to the living room.

Lucas looked around the home. The walls painted white. But there were splashes of color in almost every other room.

Brooke sat down on her sofa. And Lucas sat down on the chair sitting across from it. Lucas noticed the pictures that covered the fireplace mantle. From first glance, you wouldn't think anything of it. But thinking of his walk into the home he realized those were the only evidence of her life she had on display. And that made him curious.

Taking a breath. Brooke looked up at him. And started to speak.

"You were right during those chapters I was shutting down." "Because even though those memories I'm sharing are so happy and light there is pain and sadness behind them." Brooke paused. Grabbing a photo from the mantle. Looking down at it a slight smile coming to her face. Quickly fading. As she lifted it up. Showing it to Lucas.

"In this picture, there is me and my little sister." "Whose name is Betsy." "People always used to say how alike we looked." "Which was true we have same hair color and eyes but we're different." "I'm much more outgoing and willing to speak my mind and stick up for other people." "Betsy on the other hand is quiet, and reserved, she had this way of gaining attention from everyone as soon as she entered a room. So, smart, and this incredible memory that took in and remembered everything." "I admired her we spent so much time together every second we could." "Until she ran away." "But unlike my parents I don't believe that." "Neither of us we ever close with our parents which took made its impact we had each other and that was more than enough." "I believe maybe she wanted a new beginning somewhere." "Just leaving and never contacting me wouldn't happen."

"We loved each other too much to do that." "I looked into it myself hiring a private investigator because my parents search and care for this only lasted so long." "She was 18 by law she didn't have to come home if she didn't want to." They had told me. I cut off contact with them after that. The investigator I hired didn't find anything new or something that could lead me to her." "So here I am 4 years later and all I have are my memories." "This book isn't for me it's for her." "To make sure she knows that even after all this time I haven't forgotten her." Brooke said. Looking back up at him.

Lucas took her hand in his. "I can't begin to imagine what that's like I would be a wreck I have a younger brother too." "We can go through all the chapters and I'll give you my honest feedback and advice to break through that wall you had up and get back into the heart of the story." Lucas said. Looking up at her.

…

"Nathan this place is beautiful." Haley said. Looking up from the menu.

"I wanted to make sure our first date was one you would always remember." Nathan said in response.

"Get anything you want I have it covered." Nathan said.

Haley looked around. The table cloth on the table was a dark blue. The view from the window was a picturesque view of the town. Even with that the tables around them were empty. There were two sets of candles lit in the center of the table.

Looking back down at the menu. Haley glanced over the variety of dishes. For a few minutes. Before deciding on her favorite pasta dish. Handing over her menu to the waiter. Nathan doing the same. The waiter leaving the table with the menus in hand. Going through the double doors of the kitchen.

"What is your favorite memory.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

Nathan looked back at her. Thinking over her question before he responded.

"When I was adopted by Karen." "Lucas and I had grown up together since we were kids but that day it was official I not only had one mom that loved me and would be there I was blessed enough to have her too." "It was the four of us against the world." "All these years later it is still that way and I will be forever humbled and appreciative of that." Nathan said. Looking to her

"That was really beautiful." "For me I have to say my first concert seeing this artist that I loved." "Seeing her in her element commanding the stage. And how the audience connected to her and the music was something that has stuck with me." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"It's amazing the moments in our lives that stick out to us and make and imprint defining the people we become." "Now you are that same person for some kid in your audience that must add so much meaning to everything you do knowing that your fans live and breathe all of your songs and performances." Nathan said to her.

"It does for me it's the way I express myself to them it's everything so they are so important." Haley said in response.

The waiter came back to the table. Placing down their dishes.

Nathan and Haley clinked their glasses filled with champagne. As they began to eat their meals. Stealing glances and smiles from each other.

The couple eventually finished their dinner. Nathan paid the bill. And took Haley's hand in his. While the couple made their way out of the restaurant.

"Where are we going next.?" Haley asked. Looking up at him.

"Wherever you want to go." Nathan said. Looking back at her.

"Off to your place then." Haley said. Smiling as she got into the car.

….


	8. Chapter 8

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By Three**

 **Chapter 8**

Parking the car in the driveway. Turning as he looked over at Haley.

"Let's go." Nathan said. Opening the car door. Walking out. Haley walking out on her side. Nathan taking her hand in his as they went through the front door. Haley never letting go of his hand. After he closed and locked the door he turned back to her.

"You are so beautiful." Nathan said. Caressing her face with his hand.

Haley smiled. Looking into his eyes. "Tonight, was perfect." "You really know to treat a girl." Haley said to him.

"Being raised by my moms it was expected to treat women with respect and if you find someone you care about make sure they know it." "Words and actions." "Are what matter the most." "I'm going to light a fire in the fireplace." "You make yourself comfortable." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her. As he let of her hand. Heading straight to the kitchen.

Haley looked around and started to wander. Leaving the living room. Finding his bedroom. Smiling she opened the door. Walking inside closing it slowly behind her. Her eyes scanning the room.

Sometime Later

With the fire burning. And music playing. It was all set the only thing missing was Haley. Nathan went looking around the living room. Then walked over to his guest room. After not finding her there he went to his room. Opening the door slowly. Walking inside closing the door behind him as he looked up.

"I hope you don't mind I saw this and couldn't resist." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

Nathan was not expecting this. To walk inside his bedroom. To find his girlfriend. Wearing his jersey and nothing else. As he saw her clothes in a pile next to his bed.

Walking over to where she was. He took her in his arms. Leaning over kissing her. Haley breaking the kiss minutes later as she spoke.

"The last time we were this close to each other." "We were interrupted." "This time there is nothing and no one in the way." "It's just the two of us." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

…

 **Author's Note: Thoughts on the chapter and Brooke and Lucas or Lucas and Peyton. ? Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 9**

Taking her in my arms. I try to voice my feelings but realize I'm speechless.

"Are you okay?" "This was too much too soon wasn't it.?" Haley asked. Feeling way more vulnerable and nervous than she expected she would.

"No, it's not that at all you are so beautiful and captivating my jersey has never looked so good." "But I need to know if you've done this before with anyone.?" Nathan asked. Looking into her eyes.

Haley looked back at him. And spoke. "No, I haven't I promised myself when it did happen I would be in love." "That was before we met and my heart and feelings were falling quicker than I could catch them plus I know there have been other girls plenty who wouldn't be so hesitant and emotional about it you could easily have any of them I just didn't want to lose you and what's happening between us." Haley said to him.

Nathan took her hand the two sitting down on the bed next to each other. As he started to speak. "I didn't get involved with you because I just wanted to spend the night together and leave it there never seeing each other again I've done that and I want so much more than a single day or night I want a future with you which is something I've never wanted with anyone else." "In the past when I could see things were beginning to get serious I would make sure I got out of it." "But this the two of us and what we're building together is something I've never experienced and even though we haven't been together that long you are changing me for the better." "When and if a night like this every happens again I want to make it a night you remember every part of it." "I care about you so much I'm not going anywhere." Nathan said.

"I care about you too." "I want a future together and every time we're around each other my feelings for you grow stronger and I see more sides of you that I want to learn about and experiences I want us to share together." "You're changing me too I thought all the good decent guys were taken and then you show up and change everything." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I have the fireplace lit and music playing." "There is some dessert waiting for us in the kitchen." "I thought we could do some dancing and star gazing." "While we enjoy being together." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I couldn't think of a more romantic way to spend the rest of our night."

"Let me change back into my clothes and I'll meet you out there." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"I'll be right outside." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

Haley watched him leave the bedroom. Once the door was closed. Haley took of his jersey leaving it on his bed. And began to put back on her clothes.

Once she was finished. She walked out the bedroom and went through the hallway. Where she met up with him.

Nathan took her hand. Taking her in his arms. As they danced to the music. The couple never breaking eye contact with each other.

She was falling for him. Completely and totally flat on her face. The feelings she had were intensifying she had been leading with her heart from the very beginning of this relationship and leaving the worry and fear locked away in her mind. And he had given her no reason to be feel anything but cared about and safe in his presence. She was falling in love with him.

I never expected to feel so strongly about anyone. I had for most of my life in regard to dating and women kept my feelings out of it and just lead with what was being felt in the moment. Meeting Haley is making me become someone I don't recognize because this version of myself cares and wants so much and she's the only one I want those things with. I like seeing myself through her eyes. I love her. Nathan thought to himself.

As the dancing came to an end and the couple went outside in the backyard. Where they sat next to each other. Eating the dessert and looking up at the stars.

…

 **Author's Note: I'm loving these two so much. Let me know your thoughts on the chapter. And I've read all your reviews. I have an idea for a storyline for Brooke/Lucas and Lucas/Peyton. Thank you for your honest feedback. Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 10**

"This looks delicious momma." Lucas said. Looking over at Karen. Putting some food on his plate then passing it over to his brother Nathan.

"Thank you, Luke." "It's been awhile since we all sat down and had dinner together. So, I wanted to make something I know we all would like." Karen said. Looking back at him.

"I was wondering if I could invite over someone for dinner soon.?" Nathan asked. Looking to his mothers.

"Sure, Nate you know we have plenty of room and food who were thinking of inviting over.?" Deb asked.

"Haley, we are dating now and I thought it was time everyone met her as my girlfriend." Nathan said. Looking to them.

"Wow this is a big deal we've never met any of the girls you date she must be important and very special to you." Karen said. Looking to him.

"She is important and someone I care about a lot." Nathan said in response.

"Alright then we'll make sure it goes smoothly." Karen said.

"And Luke don't go all protective older brother on her okay." "I know how cautious you can be about letting new people into the family." "She's worth getting to know give her a chance." Nathan said. Looking to Lucas.

"I'll take your word for it." "And do just that." Lucas said. Looking back at Nathan.

"Thank you." "Now how is your newest book coming along are you almost finished with it.?" Nathan asked. Looking to his brother.

"I'm trying to figure out a conclusion." "The rest of it is very detailed." "Which is something that is very important to the fans it helps them paint a picture of the scenes as it's happening in the chapters."

"That new art gallery is finally open." "I'm going to go and check out the art and hopefully bring home some new pieces." Lucas said. Looking around the table.

"That's not the only thing you're trying to pick up." Nathan said. Smiling looking over at Lucas.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Lucas said in response.

"The owner Peyton Sawyer. Gorgeous, blond, and has asked about you." "Actually, she probably invited you herself." Nathan said. Looking over at his brother.

"She might have and I'm going with Brooke which will be fun we haven't gotten the chance hang out outside of work related stuff so that's something to look forward to." Lucas said.

"Afterwards a few days later I'll be off to New York with Brooke." Lucas said. Finishing the last of his meal.

"You are one wanted man Lucas Scott." Nathan said. Smiling Looking to him.

"Make sure to take some time to rest baby." "You've been solely focused on taking care of other people and being there for them that you leave no time for yourself." Karen said. Looking to him.

"I will momma don't worry." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Dinner was great moms I'll see you all later." "I love you." Nathan said.

While he walked out the door. "We love you too." They said in unison.

Lucas got up and hugged them both. "Love you moms." "We'll see each other soon." Lucas said.

"Love you too." Deb said.

"Take some leftovers." "And there is some for Nate to make sure he gets it." Karen said. Smiling at him.

"Will do you take such good care of us we would be lost without you both." Lucas said. As he walked out the front door.

Karen closed the door behind him and walked back to the kitchen.

Deb had finished cleaning the dishes. And was sitting at the dining room table. Karen sat next to her.

"It was better we didn't tell them." "They were having such a nice time." Karen said. Looking to Deb.

"We all were but if they're going to find out it has to be from us." Deb said. Looking back at her.

….

"Nate it's been so long since we've hung out." Tim said. Handing him a bottle of beer.

"I know you know I've been busy, life, basketball, other stuff." Nathan said. Taking the bottle opening it. Drinking some. As he sat down. Surrounded by other friends.

"Skills, Mouth, Jimmy," "I've missed you guys." Nathan said. Looking over at them.

"You've been MIA from all the parties and everything who has you so distracted lately.?" Tim asked. Finishing off his drink while he poured himself another.

"I'm actually dating someone." Nathan said. Not being able to keep the smile off his face.

"Dating a lot of someone's I'm sure." "Tonight, we are making up for lost time we're going to have fun, and drink, and it will be much more than us here." Tim said.

Minutes later the place filling with people. Nathan looked around.

Realizing he knew none of these faces. "This was all your doing wasn't it Tim.?" Nathan asked.

"It was you can thank me later." "Now go out there and enjoy your night." "The rest of us will hang out here." Tim said. As a group of women walked up to them.

Nathan finished his drink and left them. Walking around the club. The music loud and lights flashing. People in every direction. Talking, dancing, drinking, People kissing and being very affectionate in booths and the pool area. Nathan took another drink. Placing down the empty cup.

Taking a seat in one of the few empty chairs he found.

"I knew I recognized those blue eyes somewhere." A voice said.

Nathan looked up. His heartbeat racing at the sight.

"Nathan god how long has it been.?" She said. Walking over. And hugging him.

Nathan hugged her back. Feeling this wave of memories wash over him.

"Alex." Nathan said softly. As they pulled apart. The woman sitting down next to him.

"It's been years." Nathan said. Responding to her earlier question.

Tim smiled at the sight of them. Walking over.

"Thanks for the invite Tim." "It was really nice seeing you Nate." She said. Walking over away from them.

Once she was out of earshot Nathan turned to him.

His mood suddenly changing. "Why the hell would you invite her!." Nathan yelled.

Tim looking back at him with a look of shock on his face.

"I thought I was doing a nice thing bringing you two back together." "Just like old times." Tim said in response.

"I told you I'm dating someone." Nathan said. Trying to get control over his emotions.

"Nate cut the act okay I'm your best friend we've been in each other's lives since we were kids I know you relationships, feelings, love, it's not a part of your world we live for nights like these we drink, party, take some girls home, and do it all again the next night." "She is changing you into someone you barely recognize you are going to get bored and need an out." "She is draining the fun, and life out of you and this whole thing just started." "I'm not the only one who feels that way." "I'm just the one who's willing to say it to your face." "You need more that an easy, simple nonexistence." Tim said. Looking to his longtime friend.

"I'm out of here." Nathan said. Walking out of the club.

"Call me when the old Nathan is Back." Tim said. As he walked back to his friends.

Nathan got back into his car and started it. Checking his pockets for his keys finding them seconds later. But that not being the only thing. Besides his keys. Was a small folded piece of paper. Nathan opened it and began to read.

 _Alex_

 _Call me if you want to talk, take a trip down memory lane, or not talk at all. You know my cell number and where I live come by any time._

Nathan glared down at the note. Tim was wrong. I was changing. This life I was living was exactly what I wanted.

Nathan jumping at the sound of his cellphone ringing. He looked over at the Id Haley's name flashing across the front.

…

 **Author's Note : I am beyond humbled by your support. This story is so different and unique. Let know your thoughts. Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Where were you when everything was falling apart.?_

 _All my days were spent by the telephone_

 _Never rang. All I needed was a call._

 _Who I am_

 _Who I'm not_

 _Who I want to be._

 _Flashback_

 _Waking up I know this isn't my bed. My head pounding as I try to get up and realize that I remember nothing about last night it's all blended together cut into pieces and none of it is coming together. Looking over to the side of me I see the face I remember. The girl I was left the party with._

" _Morning sleepy head we had a lot of fun last night." She said. Leaning over kissing me. As she finished getting dressed. Tossing me her cell phone number._

" _Call me any time you want my bed is always open." She said. Smiling at me. I watched while she walked out of her room. Then left the house. Hearing the slam of the front door. Brought me back to reality._

 _As I got and scrambled searching for clothes. Feeling exposed confused and lacking in memory. I couldn't believe it. The first time I slept with someone and I remember none of it. Picking up the piece of paper off the bed. I read the words on it. Alex Dupre. With her cell phone on the bottom of it._

 _Grabbing it before I left the house._

That was only the beginning of me and Alex. Our involvement with each other lasted for much longer than it should have.

Nathan tore up the number throwing it out. Picking up Haley's call. The two agreeing to meet up.

…

Lucas went through his latest emails. And clicked on the top one which was addressed to him from Lindsay his editor. The email opened. As he read it.

 _Dear Lucas,_

 _I can't ask for anymore extensions. They need the entire book sent to them as soon as possible otherwise they're going to drop you and you'll lose any money you were going get. Send me you're finished copy. You need to tell them Luke. Be honest with your family. Your first book was a hit. These past couple of years the sales have dropped. The drive and passion you once had for writing isn't there anymore. I've done everything I can but you need to give me something that I can show them otherwise there is nothing I can do._

Lucas took a breath. Exited out of his emails. And put up brought up the pages of his book. Which were empty. The only thing on the pages were title. That glared back at him.

Turning off his computer he grabbed his keys. Turning off his phone. Leaving it on the computer desk as he left his home.

…

"Nothing like the beach on a dark starry night." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"True but I wasn't focused on the sky, or the waves, the woman in front of me is worth my full time and attention." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

"So being here with you is more than enough but I have a question I have to ask you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"My parents, my two sisters and brother JJ are all going to be having a brunch in a few days and said that if I wanted to I could invite a guest so I was thinking of bringing you with me and introducing you to them as my boyfriend." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"So, I would be meeting your parents and the siblings your closest too." "That sounds like a very eventful outing for everyone." "Except for me." Nathan said. Smiling at her.

"It will be fun my parents are great, funny, and my sisters are good distractions as for my brother he can protective over me but he means well." "So, what do you think.?" Haley asked. With a smile on her face.

Nathan smiled back at her. "All I can say is you are lucky I am powerless against that smile of yours and the fact that I love you so much I'll go." Nathan said.

Haley looked up at him. "Did you just say you love me.?" Haley said. Staring into his eyes.

Nathan looked back at her. "I did." He said in response.

"I love you too Nathan." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

Nathan took her in his arms. Holding her close.

Nathan breaking the kiss. Catching his breath. Looking into her eyes. "I got you something." He said. Turning from her minutes later. Handing her a small box.

Haley smiled up at him. And opened it. "A music note." She said to him.

"As soon as I saw it I pictured your face." "Hearing your music for the first time opened my heart after years of not wanting to feel anything I listened to your songs and it made me want to experience and live life differently do better and be someone worth caring about and worth someone caring for." "You impacted me and my life before we ever met and it's only continued and grown from there." Nathan said. Taking the necklace out of the box. Slipping it on her neck.

Haley smiled brightly. "Let's go for a walk." Haley said. Taking his hand. The couple started walking along the water. The walk lasting for about an hour and a half before Haley stopped and turned to him.

"I want to spend the night together." "Just the two of us." "Waking up in your arms with you next to me." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"You sure you're ready.?" "I want to hold you and watch you sleep." "I have a place we can go it's beautiful and the sky is always blue and there is sand and complete privacy because I own the house." "When do you want to go.?" Nathan asked. Looking back at her.

"Completely ready that sounds perfect." "And soon." Very soon." Haley said to him.

Nathan leaned over kissing her. Haley kissed him back.

Nathan breaking the kiss at the sound of a notification going off on his phone. He looks down. And reads the text which was from Lucas. _Come Home! moms need to talk to us._

Nathan looked back up at his phone. And turned to Haley.

"I have to go home right now." "I'll see you later." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her. As he left.

Haley leaving the beach and heading home. Minutes later.

Nathan drove home quickly. Using the back streets and short cuts. To arrive home in a short period of time.

Parking in the street he turned off his car. And walked quickly up the stairs. Opening the front door looking around to see his moms and Lucas sitting in the living. As he closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong what happened.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at them.

"Come sit with us." Deb said. Taking his hand.

Nathan sat down next to his mother. While Lucas sat down next to Karen. Both Women turning to each other than their sons.

"This is news that we've known for a few days and we wanted to tell you last time you were here but you both were in such good spirits we didn't want to ruin it." Karen said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"What is going on momma talk to us." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

Deb took a breath as she looked over at both her boys and spoke.

"We're sorry but your dad is dying." Deb said. Feeling tears well up in her eyes.

….


	12. Chapter 12

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 12**

 _Flashback_

 _I still remember when I told him I was pregnant. The look in his eyes. I saw the boy I fell in love with. I really thought we were going to have to be a family. I wanted so desperately to be enough for him. For this life with Lucas and I to be everything he needed. But he had obligations basketball, his father's plan. He needed more to fulfill the life and failed dreams his father had. Eventually it became obvious that a choice had been made. And it wasn't me or Lucas._

 _Karen thought to herself. Looking over at her son. Watching as he slept. Taking a breath. As she went into her room._

 _Deb looked around her home. She was so exhausted. Another fight where Dan left not returning until hours later. She had tried so hard to keep their family together. But there was so much one person could do when the other person wasn't trying. Nathan was the single good thing she had out of the chaos that been her and Dan's relationship. And she would make him a priority. Regardless of how things went with Dan which in her case meant an ending._

 _My heart had always been torn in half. Between Karen and Deb. Love and being in love. What a father truly was. My father knew basketball, family obligation, and what he assumed a marriage was supposed to be about. I needed my father's validation. I have never been able to understand why. When my chance at being in the NBA ended. Our relationship shifted it was as if the sole thing we had in common was no longer a factor so why attempt to keep a close relationship. He ended up bonding with Keith teaching him about cars. While I found my place in school. If there was a way undo the mistakes I've done I would do everything so much differently._

"What's wrong with him.?" Nathan asked. Looking up at his mother.

"His heart is failing." Deb said. Looking back at her son.

"Why are we supposed to care.?" Lucas asked. "He never cared about me or you he had no problem staying away and acting as if none of us ever existed." "He walked away a long time ago now he's getting exactly what he deserves." "I'm not going to sit here and act like the world has to stop moving because he's not going to be around." "As far as I'm concerned the day Keith died was when I lost my father." Lucas said. Getting up as he went towards the door.

"Luke don't do this don't act like that this doesn't affect you." "Like I used to wait out there by myself jumping up every time his car eventually made it to the driveway." "Those moments when were just happy." "There may not have been years of that but you aren't going to act like none of it ever existed." "As if you never felt how much he loved you even if he never said it and that you didn't love him too." "Because I know you did just like I do." Nathan said. Emotion thick in his voice. As he wiped his eyes. Not realizing his mother had taken his hand.

"I'm not doing this Nate!" "I won't give him that how bad how much he broke my heart I hate him he is finally experiencing what it means to go through life alone and I want him to feel every second of it." "I won't make him feel better I won't give him my forgiveness or anything else." Lucas said.

"Then don't stay for him." "Stay for me please." "I need you Luke!" Nathan said. His voice breaking. As he took a breath.

"I can't I have to go." Lucas said. Walking out the door.

Getting into his car and driving away.

"I have to go after him." Nathan said. Wiping his eyes.

"I love you both." Nathan said. Hugging them. Before he went towards the door.

"We love you too." "And we're so sorry about all of this." They said. Looking back at him.

Watching while he left. Going out the door. Down the stairs and into his car. Driving away into the night.

…


	13. Chapter 13

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 13**

Nathan parked and turned off his car. Getting out as he started to walk. The lights on the River court were bright which made seeing in the darkness easier but this place was a part of him. He knew well. Looking around he found Lucas. Exactly where he thought he would. On the benches. Taking in the place they both considered a home to them.

Walking over to his brother he sat down on the other side.

"Luke you can't leave not again take dad out of it what about me, and our moms when Keith died you left for a year. You didn't reach out to anyone they were so worried about you and I was too." "It felt like I lost Keith and you at the same time it was unbearable when things get to be too painful or too much to deal with you run away because that is the only way you can handle it." "You and dad have more in common than you think." Nathan said. Looking up at him.

Lucas looked back at him. "Don't you dare compare me to that man." "If it wasn't for the fact that Keith shared his last name I would have changed it a long time ago." "It takes more than being biologically linked to a person to be a parent." "Keith did everything for us and our moms and he got sick and he worse day after day I couldn't see that way it was too hard the best man and father figure we have asked was ripped away from us and what we're left with is a man who never wanted to be our father anyway." "How fair is that where is the justice and right and wrong in any of this.?" "I don't care that he's dying I used to want him to disappear and leave us alone every time he reappeared all he left was pain and anger in his place." "Now I finally get my wish and will be free of him for good." Lucas said. Looking back at Nathan.

"You don't mean that as flawed and even with the many mistakes he's made you love him. You may never admit that or fully let yourself feel it but I know you do." "I think he stayed away because he knew that he wouldn't or couldn't be the father he wanted to be and thought that Keith would do a better job." "We should go see him." Nathan said. Looking up at his brother.

"I can't deal with this right now." "I have enough going on and this is only adding to it hurts too much this entire situation is just beyond anything I can handle." "I love you Nate but I have to go." Lucas said.

"Come with me to go see him and if you still feel that way." "Then you go and I won't fight you on it." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Why is this us seeing him so important to you.?" Lucas asked.

"Because the man that loves us is in there somewhere and we have the right to see him again and experience what that's like even if it is for the last time." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"But that is just it Nate what if he answers all of our questions and we at last get the dad that we wanted and needed then he dies and we lose him all him over again then what how are we going to handle that.?" Lucas asked. Unshed tears burning his eyes.

"Together like we get through everything else." "Let's go home." "I'm sure our moms have stuff they want and need answers to as well the four of us will go see him and maybe we'll all get some peace afterward." Nathan said.

As he began walking to the car. Lucas took one last look around the River court before he followed Nathan. The brothers getting into the car and heading home.

…

Days Later

"I wish I knew what to say or do I know the relationship between the two of hasn't been the easiest and there is a lot of emotion and feelings that I'll never fully understand but what I can do is hold you and tell you how much I love you until it starts to hurt a little less." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

She laid next him. With her arms wrapped around him tightly.

"Out of all the memories that you had with him." "Which one is unforgettable.?" Haley asked.

Nathan looked back at her and started to speak. "All of our happy moments together are what I remember the most." "I don't like to think about him because all it does is remind me of time that I'll never get back and memories we never shared and now never will." "I've tried to hate him but I can't I've missed him for a long time now." "I'm finally becoming someone that I'm proud of and he isn't going to have time to be a part of it." "I love him and even when he's told me himself that it is a waste of time." "What kind of person does that make me.?" Nathan asked. With emotion, thick in his voice.

Haley put her hand on his face. Looking directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"That makes you his son your love for him is unconditional and that is the only way you should love and be loved." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him. As she rested her head on his chest. Her arms wrapped securely around him.

….

Even more days later

Our moms took turns driving. It took a couple of hours to get there. But we made it. The sun was bright and sky was a dark shade of blue. The sound of waves crashing and birds chirping bought back feelings of nostalgia for both Lucas and me. He was staying at the beach house. He had hired a nurse to take care of him. He didn't want to be in a hospital. Wanting to simply make the most of his remaining days. Which is something all of us understood. We walked up together to the entrance of the house.

Our moms both knocking on the door. It opening half way minutes later. The nurse letting us inside. Closing the door behind us. None of us were prepared for the feelings that had awoken in us. At the sight of the inside of the home. The pictures on the wall. Were all snapped reflections of happier times. The sight sending an ache to my chest. Our moms are the first to go inside his room. The sound of their voices together after all this time sends chills through me. This idea was mine and now that it was actually happening I didn't think my heart could take his rejection again.

Lucas looks to me and I look back at him. He seems completely unaffected. Taking the lead walking in the direction of dad's room. I follow him.

Feeling myself silently counting my breaths. To make sure I'm still breathing. As he opens and goes through the door. I go in after him. Shutting it slowly. All eyes turn to us. The sound of our father's voice fills the room.

"My boys." He said softly. Looking up at us both.

….

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your feedback. I look forward to reading and taking in your questions and suggestions. You all truly help bring this story and these characters to life. Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 14**

 _We're supposed to take care of each other._

He looked just like I remembered. I wanted to say something that would stick but I just couldn't speak. I looked into his eyes whose blue eyes reflected my own. And my heart felt like it was tearing apart. I looked away and turned towards Lucas. Whose voice broke the endless silence.

"How long do you have.?" He asked our father. Looking up at him.

"6 months." "But I don't want to focus on that." "I didn't think I would see either of you I'm so happy you came." "I know you have busy lives and have places and people that must demand your attention on a daily basis." "So, for you to carve out time to come here means a lot to me." He says. Looking to both his sons.

"I've bought all your books you are so talented your words are so affecting I've read them multiple times trying to figure out where your strength, kindness, and ability to put everyone above yourself began you are a better man than I've ever been and it's a shame that I can't take credit for it." "You deserved so much more than I was ever able to give or be." "I admired Keith for how he cared and raised you and your brother without needing or demanding anything in return." "I see so much of him in you." "But I'm sorry because I was so selfish and wrong for many years." "I never spent a day not thinking about you and wanting to take it back and be a part of your life." "I know asking for your forgiveness is to much so instead I just want you to keep living your life and being the man Keith raised you to be." "I love you." Dan said. Looking up at Lucas.

"I love you too dad." Lucas said in response. Feeling this wave of emotion overtake him that he hadn't expected or prepared for.

"I found something a few days ago." "In some boxes hidden away in the closet when I heard you might be coming I knew I had to show you." Dan said. As he went over to his drawer. Opening it taking out the item and handing it to Lucas.

Lucas looked it over a smile coming across his face as he read through it. Looking back up at his father. He started to speak. "I can't believe you kept this for so long." " _My Life in letters By Lucas E. Scott." "Age 7."_ Lucas read out loud. Tracing over the remainder of what was on the front page.

"Of course I held on to it." "You made it for me I carried it with me as a reminder of where you started and much simpler times." Dan said. Looking up at him.

"I'm going to go put this in the car." Lucas said. As he left the room.

Deb looked over at Karen. "We haven't been to this beach in years let's go explore it." Deb said to her.

"Very true let's do exactly that." Karen said. The two women leaving minutes later.

"Son let's talk." Dan said. Looking up at Nathan.

Nathan looked up at his father.

"I have you to thank for this reunion of the people I love the most in the world and couldn't be more grateful for that." "I've kept track of every single game and seeing your success now is so humbling I remember teaching you how to play you were so little and you couldn't reach the basket so I lifted you up and you shot it. You were so proud of yourself and I was proud of you. That has never ended Nate I am so proud of you the person you are the man you've become. I see so much of myself in you but it's only the good things which is such a relief for me to know that even after everything that has gone on. You are such an important part of this family none of it works without you." "I love you my boy." Dan said. Looking into his eyes.

"I love you too daddy." Nathan said. His voice breaking.

…


	15. Chapter 15

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 15**

Lucas locked up the car after placing his first book given to him by his father safely away in the backseat in a folder. When he looked down at his phone after hearing a notification go off. Opening the text even though the number was one he didn't recognize as he read the text.

 _Hi, you don't know me. I'm Haley James your brother's girlfriend. I've reached out to Nathan a few times and haven't gotten a reply. And I was worried. I know he's visiting with his father and just want to know if he's okay.?_

Lucas looked up at the house. Taking a breath. Looking back down at his phone as he typed a reply. _Nate's dealing the best way he can like the rest of us are. This whole situation has affected us all way more than we ever expected. It's nice to see that he has someone who cares so much about him in his life. And just so you know he phone is dead and needs to be put on a charger so he won't be getting back to you for some time._

Lucas sent the text. Moments later a reply had appeared.

 _Thanks for telling me. And I am so sorry about what's going on with your father. All families have their issues but love is still what matters the most and a loss is still a loss. Please let me know if I can do anything to help you or your mothers. Just so you know I'm the one who is truly blessed. I love Nathan. Would you want to meet up and get a break from this for a while.?" "I'm actually in the area and just finished a small show. We could meet up at this coffee shop called Off The Plate. And have coffee and some kind dessert. I'm in desperate need of a sugar rush._

Lucas thought it over and replied. _Sure sounds great thanks for the offer and I know the place so I'll see you there._

Lucas texted back. As he got into the car. Texting his moms where he was going before he left. Driving away shortly after.

…

"I have something for you too." Dan said. Wiping his eyes. As he went into the opposite drawer. Opening it. And pulling out a box. Handing it to Nathan.

Nathan took a breath. Feeling tears well up in eyes. While he opened the box. Reading the front of it slowly. _Nathan Robert Scott._ He removed the cover and looked through the pages. Eventually the pages were blank. And he looked up at his father. Taking a breath. Feeling unable to hold back his tears. As he started to speak. "Why are these blank pages.?" He asked him.

"Because it's for you to add pictures of your own." "When you have your own family someday and then you look at these and know just how loved you were and are even when we were apart." Dan said. Looking back at him.

"Thank you I'll hold on to it." Nathan said in response.

"Will you get your mom for me.?" Dan asked.

"Yea sure I'll tell her to come in." Nathan said.

As he got up and headed towards the door with the album in his hand.

Nathan ended up finding his moms. Deb going into the room. Closing the door behind her. While Karen waited outside the door.

Deb walked up to where Dan was. He looked up at her. And spoke.

"You gave me a chance to have a life. A family. None of it I ever appreciated Nathan is the glue of our life together. But even with all the craziness none of it was done out of anything besides the love and relationship we did build." "Thank you for seeing something redeemable in me." Dan said. Looking into her eyes.

"We had an unforgettable life and memories that I will never forget." "I know that there has been this conflict inside you for so long now and I think at last you should make peace with it." "I love you." Deb said. Looking back at him.

"I love you too." Dan said in response.

Once she was out the door. Deb took a breath. Reopening her eyes.

Turning to Karen as she spoke. As she began to walk back outside.

…

Dan looked around his room. Feeling a sense of lightness. He had mended and made peace with his sons and got closure with Deb. Now he could move on and savor what was left of his life. Looking up at the sound of footsteps. He took a breath. His eyes locking on the other person.

"Karen." He said softly. Sitting up.

"Dan this was really needed for all of us." "I honestly didn't realize it until this very moment we have our ties and our own things to be addressed and let go of before we can begin our lives over." "Deb said you wanted to see me so here I am what is it Dan.?" Karen asked. Looking back at him.

Dan looked back at her. And simply spoke.

"You were and are the love of my life Karen that is one fact to my life that will never change I wasted so many years living my days without you in them." "I should have told you then before everything got tore apart and we lost each other." "Now you know the truth." Dan said. Looking to her.

….


	16. Chapter 16

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 16**

Karen looked back at him and started to speak. "We were each other's first love and because of that and Lucas there will always be this part of my heart that belongs to you. But our time together was never meant to last forever I realized that the older I got and was able to experience life and grow as a person. I was supposed to be with Keith and you were supposed to be with Deb."

"You've spent so much time living in the remains and memories of what three of us could have been which costed you years with both your sons. The life I have the bond that our sons have is greatly because of the home Deb and I were able to create." "I understand you're want to make amends and hope you find peace at the end of all of this but Deb and Nathan deserved your full heart and hardest attempt at trying to make their family work."

"I was never alone because of Keith and Deb. She has been a best friend and essential part of my life for years now and I love her greatly." "None of what I'm saying is meant to hurt you in anyway. I'm just trying to get you to understand Deb's point of view and how she must have felt and possibly still feels being someone's second choice is never a good feeling no matter the circumstances and hurts even more when you are in love with them." "I'm going to go now I think I've given you a lot to think about." "And you need to process it alone." "This is the first of many visits for us all." "Goodbye for now Dan." Karen said. As she started to walk towards the door.

"Goodbye Karen and Thank you." Dan said. While she closed the door.

Rejoining Deb outside. Walking beside. As she looked up.

Deb turning around facing her. "Did you get everything you needed.?" Deb asked.

"Yea I did and I think he did too." "I just want to thank you for building and being a part of this family, our sons have had a better life because you were a part of it and I've grown to become a better person and mother because I've had you with me by my side through it." "I couldn't have done it without." Karen said. Looking to her.

"Your welcome and I feel the exact same way about you." "Today has been such an emotional day we need to get some lunch and a drink." Deb said.

Putting her arm in Deb's while they started to walk.

"Maybe two drinks." Karen said. Smiling at her. While they began to head back down the beach. Towards the shops and restaurants.

…

Nathan had just finished looking through his photo album again. When an idea came to his mind. Which lead him outside in search of Lucas. Who he ended up finding going back into the house. At the sight of him. He walked up.

"Where were you.?" "I had no idea you even left." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"I was hanging out with Haley she is really nice and funny I can see why you care about her so much." Lucas said.

"Excuse me how and why were you with her anyway.?" Nathan asked.

"She invited me to this coffee shop and she texted me looking for you she said she had reached out and you hadn't replied and she was worried I told her your phone was dead which is true you must have forgotten to charge it and that's about it." "No big deal Nate relax." Lucas said.

"Yes, it is a huge deal Luke I put off introducing her to everyone after finding out what was happening with dad." "So, for you to go behind my back and keep me out when the only reason your even here is because of me." "I had to practically beg you to come here and see him." "You could have found me and let me talk to her." "Instead all you could focus on was what you needed and wanted." "When have you ever put my feelings above yours.?" "Thought about how I would feel I should have known that expecting too much because all you've ever cared about was yourself.!" Nathan yelled at him.

"Don't try to turn this around on me I've always been there for you." "You've been attached to me because you are terrified to be alone without me you have no identity your living his failed dreams and you love it because that is the only way you can guarantee that you don't get left behind don't push your dad issues on me take a look in the mirror Nate you are just like him. Indecisive, impulsive, reckless, unable to give your heart to anyone." "Maybe you're the person I've needed a break from I'm always your brother and we spend so much time together." "We need to take some time apart to figure out who we are without each other." Lucas said to him.

"I'm going home don't come after me or call me it's good to know how you really feel about something." Nathan said. As he got into his car and drove away.

….

 **Author's Note: I just wanted to thank all of my readers. Your feedback is so important to my stories. I never expected such a strong reaction like I got with the last chapter. I love reading your reviews. Now this fight between the brothers is obviously about much more than Haley and Lucas's outing. But it was the last straw that caused everything to blow up. Now Nathan is hurting and is vulnerable. And that is when he acts recklessly. Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 17**

Hours Later

 _I decided to go home early. This reunion bought up way more in me than I was prepared to deal with Enjoy the rest of your time there and say goodbye to everyone for me. I love you Momma_

 _Nathan._

Karen just finished re reading the text she had received from Nathan. Her and Deb were on their way home. Lucas had left sometime earlier. Eventually they arrived at their house and being unable to get the feeling of uneasiness to leave her she showed Deb the text. Deb reading it and deciding to call Nathan.

"I'm probably worrying for nothing and he'll tell me just that." Deb said. Looking over at Karen. Who put her hand Deb's.

"I'm sure that's exactly what will happen." Karen said. Smiling softly. Trying to keep how concerned she was concealed. It was very much unlike Nathan to not be in contact with anyone in the family for hours on end.

"Hey baby it's mom I would really like to hear from you." "Just to make sure you're okay." "We haven't heard from you and are getting worried." "I love you." Deb said. Hanging up the phone.

Karen looked up at her. "Did you get him.?" Karen asked.

"No, I got his voicemail." "But I know he will get back to me." Deb said. Taking a breath. "I'm going to go put away the stuff we bought." Deb said to her longtime friend as she went into the hallway. Up the stairs and into her room. With the bags in her hand.

Karen got out her phone and called Lucas he had to know something and she was going to figure out what that was right now.

He got to their home a short time after the call. Taking a seat next to his mother. Looking up at her as she looked at him. "Where is Nathan.?" Karen asked. Looking into his eyes.

"I have no idea momma he told me he was going home and honestly space is just what we needed after everything that happened." Lucas said.

Karen looked back at him. "What happened between the two of you.?" Karen asked. Surprised at how unaware she was at what was happening.

"We got into a fight and he left the beach house." "That is all I can say." Lucas said to her.

"No there is more here Luke what was the fight about.?" Karen asked.

"Him overacting really and after what he said to me I was done protecting his feelings. And just said everything that needed to be said." "And I don't feel bad about it anything I said." Lucas said. Looking back at her.

"Lucas Eugene Scott, we have told you and your brother since you were kids that family especially the relationship and bond between both of you is the most important thing you will ever have." "I don't care about anything else outside of this family and keeping it together." Karen said. Looking to him.

"It's always about Nathan or us together I want my own life and identity outside of being Nathan Scott's brother I did what he asked me to do now I'm going to do what I want." "And that's leave for New York." Lucas said. Looking up at his mother.

…

Deb had put away everything they had bought from the stores before they left the beach. Dan was in much more positive, happier spirits than when they had first arrived. Deb smiled at the sight of a framed picture on the dresser. She pictured it up and looked at it closely.

The picture inside the frame was of Keith smiling with a young Nathan and Lucas by his side.

"They miss you we all do." Deb said quietly. Hugging the photo to her body. As she placed it back down. Her heart leaping at the sound of her cell phone ringing.

…

"Lucas you can't leave with everything going on I know this has more to do with a fight between you and your brother this is about your dad too." "You're dealing with all these feelings and the fact that in a short matter of time he's going to be gone." "And you don't know how much I wish there was a way for me to change things to somehow make this bearable for the both of you." "Since I can't do that the next best thing for you to do is to stay here with all of us and deal with this together." Karen said. Looking to him.

"Not everything in my life revolves around dad and Nathan I love you and mom but Tree Hill is nothing but a reminder of my mistakes and failures." Lucas said in response.

…

"Everything I've tried to be a better person and to learn from my mistakes." "It doesn't matter what I do or how much I try to change." "People are still going to see me the same way." "So why do I keep trying.?" Nathan said. With emotion, thick in his voice.

"Because your stubborn, strong, and have this heart that loves so strongly." "You're too good of a person and care too much and I love that every single part of you." "I have flaws that I cover but you see them and love me in spite of them." "I love you I'm in love with you." "I see you for who you are now." "And that man deserves this." "Happiness, A life, to be loved and cared for appreciated and believed in."

"I was wrong I was worried and missing you." "I acted purely on that and I'm sorry it crossed a line and I will never do that again." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"It's okay I felt hurt, and vulnerable and the entire situation bought so much to light that neither of us were ready and willing to face." "I spent so much of my life making it seem like I never cared to much or that nothing really affected me but the truth was that was the complete opposite I feel everything so much and so deeply it could consume me if I let it." "I don't have to be anyone but myself when I'm with you and I've never wanted anything more than to be seen, heard, understood, and loved by you." Nathan said.

Looking into her eyes. Touching her face with his hand. The sound of raindrops and thunder surprising them both. They're eyes locked on each other.

Leaning over she kissed him. He kissed her back. Taking her in his arms.

The kiss breaking apart. While he lifted her shirt. Removing it slowly. She watched him. Her hands going for his shirt. Tossing it to the floor. As he kissed her. Laying her down on the bed in front of them. Placing kisses all over her body. His eyes locked on hers. While his hand grazes the button of her jeans. He leans over kissing her neck. Undoing her jeans slowly. She takes herself out of them. Her hands going to his back.

"I love you." She said. Looking straight into his eyes.

"I love you too." He said. Looking back at her. Reconnecting their lips. Pulling the covers over them.

….

 **Author's Note: I look forward to reading every single review. Things between Lucas and Nathan are fractured and right now. All Lucas wants to do is run from it all. It's up to Lucas to fix things between himself and Nathan. Instead of his normal recklessness Nathan went to where he knew he could be safe, secure, and give the love he's been holding back. This night changes everything between him and Haley. And it's not until morning that the rest of the world comes back into play.**


	18. Chapter 19

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 19**

" _Blessed are the hearts that can bend; they shall never be broken." But I wonder if there's no breaking then there's no healing, and if there's no healing then there's no learning. And if there's no learning then there's no struggle. But the struggle is a part of life. So must all hearts be broken?_

"Morning Hales." I say. Leaning over kissing her.

"Good morning Nate." She says. Looking back at me. Smiling happily.

"Last night changed a lot between us and I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I said. Looking into her eyes.

"Yeah I am you were so worth the wait It was so beautiful." She said. Leaning over kissing me.

Eventually I break the kiss. Wanting to take her in for a few moments longer. I look in her eyes and see everything I thought I shouldn't have.

"I have to ask you something." She said. Looking up at me. Running her hands through her hair. "Do you regret what happened with us last night I mean I know we had talked about getting away and I also know none of this was planned. There was so much emotion and things we said. And I don't have the experience you do I need to know how you feel about me, us." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

Seeing the vulnerability and openness on her face and the nervousness in her eyes he spoke. His hand going to her face. So, they're eyes were locked on each other's.

"Hales last night was a first for me. I never knew what it meant to truly open and give your heart. To let go of every regret and mistake and just love the other person. Let every kiss and touch express what your heart felt." "I love you, I'm in love with you." "You changed me for the better." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his. Kissing it. Caressing her face with his hand.

"I'm in love with you too Nate." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"Waking up with you in my arms felt so right." Nathan said to her.

"I'm so happy." Haley said. Looking into his eyes.

"We should get cleaned up and go have breakfast together." "Have a walk in the park." Nathan said. Smiling up at her.

"Look at that face I love seeing you like this." Haley said. Smiling back at him.

"Let's start the day." Nathan said. Taking her hand in his. As they got out of bed.

Haley putting on his shirt. While they walked into the hallway.

"We could save time, and water if we just showered together you know." Haley suggested. Leaning over kissing him.

…

 _Last Call for the New York City flight!_

Lucas looked down at his ticket. And went through the doors.

Taking a seat on the place. In the first empty seat, he saw. Feeling a hand on his shoulder.

"What a surprise I never expected to see you on this flight." The woman said with a smile.

"Business, pleasure, or escape.?" She asked. Her eyes glistening.

"Escape everything going on at home." "My dad, My brother and I." "I just need to get out of here." Lucas said. Emotion thick in his voice.

"You know what they say misery loves company." She said. Smiling at him.

The plane taking off. Minutes later.

….

 **Author's Note: Your support means the world to me. This story has grown so much since the first chapter. There will be a time jump in the next chapter. Lucas is running he isn't ready to face life right now. Nathan and Haley are closer than ever. And Dan had his final wish granted. The love and forgiveness of his family. Review!**


	19. Chapter 20

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 20**

4 years Later

 _Flashback_

 _Dan smiled as he heard the sound of the door opening. He looked up. Nathan wasn't alone as the door closed behind him. Walking hand and hand. With the other person until they reached to where Dan was._

" _Dad I would really like to introduce you to Haley James."_

" _Haley James this is my father Dan Scott." Nathan said. Looking to both of them._

" _It's very nice to meet you Mr. Scott." Haley said. Looking up at him._

" _It's nice to meet you Haley." "My son has told me a lot about you." "He has never brought anyone around the family so the fact that you've met his mothers, myself, and Dan began to pausing. Glancing up at the sight of Nathan shaking his head._

 _He had heard about the fight between his sons and beyond difficult to process and understand but despite his attempts at a reconciliation between them Lucas had managed to miss every opportunity. Which caused a fear to become a reality. The distance and space. Broken bond between them would only grow leading to another set of Scott brothers not being the family they should be._

 _Dan Scott died during sundown. With the waves calm, outside. And family around him. Everyone shared their memories. Until he took his last breath. As his eyes closed he spoke his last word. Keith. He said softly. The room then went silent._

 _His funeral was small and full of the people who loved him._

Haley and I are now moved in together. And she moved herself, stuff, and career to Tree Hill. She looked up at me and simply said. She was ready to come home and stay put. And didn't just want to see each when we could but all the time every day. She sold her place and I sold mine and we went house hunting and ended up finding a beautiful, colorful, spacious home. A pool in the backyard. An at home studio space where she could do music. As well as a home court in the basement. Which is incredible. Outside our bedroom window is a picturesque view of the town. That was what sold me on it. Aside from it being doors down from my mom's house and in the same neighborhood as Haley's parents. We are in love and happily engaged. I asked her to marry me while we were on a much-needed getaway. We had spent the almost the entire week doing a variety of activities, night swimming, wine tasting, going out almost every day experiencing a new adventure together. It was on the that last night we were staying up at the stairs. We were completely immersed in the night sky and each other. When I took her hand, and got down on one knee looked into her eyes and spoke telling her everything my heart has known and felt from the minute she entered my life. I wiped away her tears. Slipping the ring on her finger. Taking her in my arms. Kissing her. Realizing in that moment my life has truly just begun.

…

"Mrs. James are you alright.?" "Do you need some water or a snack of some kind.?" The doctor asked.

Haley looked back up at her and spoke. "No, I'm just trying to process this whole thing I mean it's not what I was expecting at all when I showed up here and I'm alright." "I'm ready to go home now." "Thanks for letting me just sit here." Haley said. As she got off the chair.

The doctor's words echoing back in her mind.

"Congratulations you're pregnant."

Haley placed her hand on her stomach. Glancing down at her engagement ring.

…

I came back to Tree Hill for the funeral and Nathan wouldn't talk to me. Which I understood I had said terrible things and made our entire situation about myself. When in reality my pain and distance has to do with myself and my inability to be able to deal with my life and my countless mistakes. Brooke was able to find her sister. She finished the book and even though it ended up being a success. She went back to her true love which is fashion. And is living her life peacefully in Tree hill with the love she has always deserved. Peyton and I discovered during our together in New York how much we had in common and ended up becoming really close friends which grew into a relationship us falling in love and actually eloping which was the last thing I ever thought I would do but it worked out. And life is going better than I imagined.

Even though Nathan and I have reconnected. It isn't like before. And I should expect that given everything that has happened with us. Even with all the happiness we've both experienced. Our relationship is missing and I need that to change.

…


	20. Chapter 21

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 21**

Haley walked through the door of their home. With a smile on her face. As she called out to Nathan. Who appeared minutes later. Smiling up at her. Hugging her tightly and kissing her hello. While she took his hand in hers.

"Let's sit down I have something really important to tell you." Haley said. Looking up at him.

"Okay let's get comfortable." Nathan said. Leading her over to the coach. Where the couple sat side by side.

Haley took a breath. Handing him a bag. The bag color a simple brown bag. Nathan looked back at her. "You got me something.?" Nathan asked.

"Open it and see what's inside." Haley said in response.

Nathan began to go through the bag. Pulling out item after item.

A small basketball jersey, a blanket, and a onesie that said _I Love daddy._ Nathan's took a breath. Placing down the onesie. Reaching into the bag and pulled out the final few items. Which were photos.

Haley took his hand and looked into his eyes as she spoke.

"I'm pregnant." She said softly. "That's our baby in those sonogram pictures." Haley said. Feeling tears of happiness well up in her eyes.

"I love you so much." "We're going to be mom and dad." Nathan took her hand. Helping her up. As he pulled her close to him. Hugging her carefully. Leaning over kissing her.

"We have to celebrate and tell everybody and pick out a room for the nursery and get books, take classes." "I want to be the best dad I can be this baby deserves that." Nathan said. Looking up at her.

"I love you too." "And we'll do all of that." "I have no doubt in my mind that you be and incredible dad and I've always wanted to be a mother so being able to do this with you and be blissfully happy is a dream come true." "We have nine months to prepare for the baby I want us to enjoy it all because from what I've heard it goes by fast."

"I don't want to push up the wedding." "Let's just focus on each other and our baby to be." "I made an appointment for a few days from now so we can hear the baby's heartbeat." Haley said. Smiling up at him.

"I can't wait let me know when that is so I can clear my whole day." Nathan said. Looking to her.

"Nate, you don't need to do that I know how busy basketball and preparing for games keeps you." "Me and the baby understand." Haley said. Looking back at him.

"I know I don't have to I want to you and the baby come first." Nathan said in response.

"Let's celebrate just the two of us." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him.

"I need to be careful with you you're in a delicate state." Nathan said. Kissing her back. As he took her in his arms.

"You don't worry about that you just focus on me." Haley said. Leaning over kissing him again.

"I plan to do that give my undivided attention." Nathan said. As he began to kiss her neck. Picking her up. Taking her to their bedroom.

Hours Later

"According to the call I got from Nate a few minutes ago him and Haley are going to be sharing news with us it's something positive I could hear the excitement in his voice." Deb said. While she walked over to Karen had just finished plating out the newest food creation she had cooked.

"I'm so ready to hear happy news we could definitely use some happiness to look forward to this ongoing fight and distance between our sons is heartbreaking and I just don't understand it at all we spent their entire life telling them how important they are to each other and how much this family was to be what mattered the most." "So, to see them now like this not speaking, no relationship, having four years of distance between them is too much." "This is everything we fought so hard against." Karen said. Wiping her eyes.

"I know this has gone on for too long we thought they would get figure it out on their own and by giving them time and space we were doing the right thing but obviously this is only getting worse." "Birthdays, holidays, family dinners don't exist anymore." "I miss my boys how close they and this family used to be." "It was too late for Dan and Keith they both died being completely separate from each other leading separate lives even though they loved each other they let so much get in the way and time went by and life ended for them without any resolution." "That cannot happen with Lucas and Nathan we won't stand for it." Deb said. Emotion thick in her voice.

"We're getting them back together we didn't go through all we did to have things end this way whether it's pride or stubbornness we are going to get them in the same room and with no way out until they fix their relationship." Karen said. Looking to Deb.

….

Days Later

It took some planning and some lying but it was all set.

"This is a really weird place to meet and talk." Nathan thought to himself. Walking into the home. The darkness inside it unnerving. The car already parked in the empty space. Nathan flipped on the lights. Walking inside closing the door behind him. As he looked around. Seeing images of pictures on the wall. Walking farther inside the home he noticed that these weren't random. They were snapped moments from his past. Specifically, memories that contained himself and Lucas.

Calling out to his mothers and not getting a response. Caused him to realize that this plan to meet up wasn't simply that. Turning his head at the sound of the front door. He looked up as he heard the door shut.

His eyes landing on the other person and his heart dropping. It was Lucas. This was a set up neither of their mothers were here and they had planned it that way.

"What are you doing here.?" Lucas asked him.

"Same reason you are but as you can see there is no one else here but us." Nathan said. Looking back at him.

"No, they didn't do this again!" "Try to make us talk to each other and make up like we're five years old." "I'm not doing this!" Lucas said. As he headed for the front door.

"If I knew you were going to be here I would have kept driving." Nathan said. Looking to him.

"Damn It! they locked us in here!" Lucas said. As he tried to open and break down the door.

"I don't understand why they keep doing this." "There is nothing to fix or save we have no relationship." "We are nothing to each other but people in the same family who share the same last name." "I don't care whether or not I see you again." "We've been strangers to each other for years now and I see no reason for that to change." Nathan said. Looking up at Lucas.

As he began to walk away to other part of the house.

"Nathan wait." Lucas said. Watching Nathan pause. Turning around quickly.

"No Lucas I'm done I've closed this chapter of my life." "Give up already." Nathan said. Turning his head back around. As he kept walking.

"I never understood what your problem was." "I spent most of my life practically raising you and none of that is enough you just want more and more of me until there is nothing left for anyone else especially me I had every right to leave then and afterwards." "I was right without me or moms backing you up you couldn't survive we've done everything for you and you appreciate none of it you never have and never will!" Lucas yelled at him.

Nathan turned around. Facing him. "You want me to thank you for what exactly.?" "Abandoning me and moms because you couldn't stand to be show any of us that you were hurting and angry and upset too!" "You left for New York for an entire year!" "Keith died! "Moms were a mess I could handle any of it but I did I stayed." "Because unlike you I'm not a selfish, cold, unfeeling bastard!" "I called you, texted you, I left you voicemails." "You acted like I never existed!" Nathan yelled at him. "I loved him too, I needed him just as much as you did!" "You want to know why I hadn't let anyone in to my life in all that time." "It's because of you." "You completely broke my heart and acted like I owed you something for coming back." "Leave me alone you have mastered that at this point don't act like you care about me." "I was nothing but a constant reminder of our father." "You have no idea how to love anyone." "I don't have a brother anymore and that is fine with me.!" Nathan yelled. As he walked away from him.

….


	21. Chapter 22

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 22**

"Where are you going we're locked in here.!?" Lucas yelled at him.

"I'm not telling you! and I already told you to leave me alone!" Nathan yelled back at him. As he went up the stairs. Ignoring the sound of Lucas's voice. While he went through the hallway.

Lucas went after him. Up the stairs unsure of where he went the hallway now empty. Hearing the sound of things falling and glass shattering. Lucas followed that sound which lead him to the attic.

Nathan was tearing down the pictures that had hung on the wall. One by one the photos and glass that held the pictures in broken.

"Get out of here none of this matters to you anyway!" Nathan yelled at him. As he continued to take down the photos.

Lucas looked around at the tore photos and the shattered glass. Even though those held his attention. All he could focus on was his brother unraveling in front of him.

"You were right I couldn't deal with it!" "Keith was gone and couldn't breathe I knew he was sick and that he had been fighting it for a long time and I was so angry at him for leaving us!" "I was wrong I should have stayed with you and with moms!" "It was so much worse dealing with it by myself."

"Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean I wasn't in pain and that I didn't feel sick about taking off without you." "I was riddled with guilt and I didn't want to deal with anything." "My heart was broken too." "You think I wanted things to turn out like this.!." "We were all each other had our entire life." "Why do you think I haven't written again in the past four years.?"

"Why everything seemed to just not matter anymore." "You weren't just my brother you were my best friend." "I want my brother back and the relationship we used to have but I don't deserve it I should have fixed things between us."

"It was my fault why it all fell apart and then everything with dad and I lashed out at you because I knew that you would still love me anyway." "I didn't and don't deserve to have a place in your life." "Because I know I hurt you and all you ever did was reach out to me." "I'm sorry." "I need you and I miss you." "And I love you." "I want to be brothers again." Lucas said. Looking up at Nathan.

"I want to fix our relationship and be brothers again." "I miss you too and I have and will always need my big brother." "And I love you too." Nathan said to him.

...


	22. Chapter 23

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 23**

 _"Family don't end in blood but it doesn't start there either. Family cares about you. Not what you can do for them. Family's there through good, bad. All of it. They got your back. Even when it hurts."_

Weeks Later

Karen and Deb had planned a family dinner. The relationship between their sons had improved they had started to become close again and it meant everything to the moms to see them that way. The dining room table was full of food and there was music, conversation, and laughter. Their house was a home and better than it had ever been.

"We're so excited to meet the baby and be uncle Lucas and aunt Peyton." Lucas said. Looking over at Nathan and Haley.

"Actually, we're going to be having twins." "So, you all can look forward two babies running and joining the family." Haley said. Smiling placing a hand on her stomach.

"Two grandchildren wow this is so exciting!" Deb said.

"Having two kids to teach baking and spoil we're ecstatic!" Karen said. Looking to them.

Peyton smiled over at Lucas. Who smiled back at her.

"What is up with you two.?" Nathan asked. Looking to them.

"We found out a few days ago we're having a baby!" Peyton announced.

Her smile bright. Lucas holding her hand securely.

"This couldn't possibly be more incredible we're going to have three grandchildren around the same time." Karen said. Smiling at them.

"Just when we thought our life couldn't be any better." Deb said.

"We're planning to get married very soon." "We want to be settled in before the babies arrive." Nathan said. Looking to his mothers.

…

 **Author's Note: So much joy and happiness. Which is so deserved for the Scott family. Leave me your baby name ideas. Both boy and girl names. Let know what you think is next. I'm planning to end this story in the next few chapters. Review!**


	23. Chapter 24

**Two Hearts**

 **Divided By**

 **Three**

 **Chapter 24**

 _And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality._

 _6 months later_

We're outside the sun is bright and the sky is practically cloudless.

The guest list was kept family and friends only. Everyone here is loved and valued by us. Peyton and Haley's sisters Quinn and Taylor are on Haley's side. Lucas is on my side. Haley's mom and brother JJ are in the audience and both of my mother's walked me down the aisle. The piano played and the doors opened. And there she was smiling happily.

Looking so beautiful I could barely believe that I was going to be lucky enough to marry her. The dress she had on was white and flowy. I realize with every passing day that life puts people in our life for a reason. And me meeting Haley was supposed to happen. But us falling in love was a gift one that I will cherish with every breath I take.

I was so in love with him. I honestly didn't think my heart could handle the happiness and joy I felt.

The babies were kicking so much. I wonder if they had any idea. How special and important this day was.

I could barely talk without crying. I was able to finish though. Putting the ring on his finger. And feeling a sense of finality once mine was placed on my hand.

We sealed our new marriage with a kiss. That was met with applause. We walked back down the aisle. The rest of this day moved so quickly. Before we could miss any of it. The wedding and reception had ended.

We were driven away by limo. And spent most of our alone time in bed. Thinking of how our lives were going to change in a short amount of time.

Our happily ever after had just started.

…

3 months later

Haley and Nathan went to the hospital at 1 in the morning. The drive short Nathan focused on getting to the hospital as quickly as possible. Once they arrived Nathan called the family. And everyone was able to make it to the waiting room. Haley was wheeled into the delivery room with Nathan by her side.

The delivery room was bright and was so much busier than either of them had expected. Two cots were side by side. The labor lasted for hours. It wasn't until crying was heard that the room truly came alive.

The first baby born was a boy. The second baby was another boy.

Two beautiful healthy sons.

"You're a dad." Haley said happily.

"You're a mom." Nathan said. Leaning over kissing her.

The couple waited until they were back in Haley's hospital room. Surrounded by family and the babies close by. Before they announced their names.

"Dan Gavin Scott." Haley said. Looking to the first baby in her arms.

"And this little guy is Keith Sterling Scott." Nathan said. Looking to their other son.

Keith had Haley's eyes and hair color. Dan had Nathan's hair color and blue eyes.

…

A few months later Lucas and Peyton welcomed their daughter.

Elizabeth Addie Scott. Who had Peyton's green eyes and curly hair.

In conclusion

The Scott family remained close through the years. As the kids grew up and life happened. The moms are incredibly hands on grandmothers and see their children and grandchildren on a daily basis along with Haley's parents and siblings. Deb and Karen were able to both find the lasting love they deserved.

Family dinners, birthdays, holidays, movie nights. Anniversaries. The family bond stayed throughout and only got stronger as time went on.

"They're all happy and living such fulfilled lives." Dan said. Turning his head.

"That's exactly what we wanted for them." Keith said. Looking back at his brother.

As the two walked toward the bright light.

The end.

 **Author's Note: Thank you so much to my readers. Look out for my future stories.**


End file.
